The Things I Do
by WarOrphanKonan
Summary: This is my first fanfic so... Anyways it is probably a SasuNeji in later on chapters so Please enjoy. A field trip Neji decided he should take in order to raise his G.P.A. and I think that it is pretty interesting.
1. Boring

Ne...Ne...Nej..Neji..wa..wake...wake up, NEJI WAKE UP!!! Shikamaru yelled at him.

"Where are we"? Neji asked groggily.

"First of all we are in the library, second off you passed out while we were going through all my unfinished assignments and last off you still have to help me finish".

Complaint after complaint Neji started listening to his music which he had wired up through his sleeve.

"Are you even listening to me"? Neji just tried to act like he was listening but didn't notice the wire hanging out of his other sleeve.

"Damnit Neji i'm trying to be serious and you're listening to music! Let me see, who in the hell is a good enough musician to distract you from school?

" Shikamaru took the loose wire and started listening to the song. _Can't read my, can't read my poker face._ Shikamaru was trying to hold in his hysterical laughter. "Neji why are you listening to Lady Gaga?"

Neji started giving him a glare and started packing all the papers into a neat pile, got up and walked down the hall."Well exactly what is wrong with Lady Gaga anyways?"

Shikamaru started laughing again. "She is a hermaphrodite." He said in a curious but cautious voice.

Neji had heard enough, he was mortified. "You have no room to talk you lazy bum-ass, stereo-typical, piece of crap." Neji started turning red.

"Don't you have something better to do than annoy me." Neji said with slight anger and frustration.

"Fine I have to go to the retarded Gym class anyways." Shikamaru stated in a smart way.

"I have to go on a biology field trip so i'll be gone for like a week so bye-bye." Neji seemed awfully excited not being able to see Shikamaru all week.

With that they settled their differences and went down opposite ends of the hallway.

The biology room smelled really disgusting since they had been dissecting sheep stomachs. "Am I the only one going on this trip."

He asked himself as unawkwardly as possible. He decided to look around to find out what they were doing or where they were going for the field trip.

He found a schedule and a pen in the biology teacher's desk. "Oh we're going to an island to study animal population and their mating patterns."

Just then he heard someone talking outside the door and crammed the items he had taken back into the desk ...

* * *

OMG! I knew i should leave a cliffhanger but anyways i'm sorry that this chapter is so short but anyways I promise the next chapter will be longer. Oh yeah sorry almost forgot i'm new here so please leave a good review.


	2. We Meet

The door of the biology room opened slowly and the voices from outside came inside and six familiar faces entered the room.

He knew most of them, there was Sasuke, Deidara and Haku. He barely even knew Haku.

Even some of the girls he knew, Ino, Temari and Tenten. They walked in talking about different things.

"Really, I can't believe that Ino Yamanaka signed up to go on this field-trip." Temari said sarcastically. "Hey, I have to bring my G.P.A. Up because not all of us can be a straight-A bitch like you miss goodie good!"

Ino started screaming at Temari. "Where is the teacher at anyways?" Sasuke asked in an irritated voice.

"Don't worry I'm here Sasuke." Kurenai said in her usual calm collective voice.

"Do you even know where we are going Kurenai." Neji asked with no clue besides the schedule. "Why yes as a matter a fact I do, we are going to an island cabin to study the animal and plant life there."

"When are we leaving?" Neji asked purely out of curiosity. "We will be leaving bright and early tomorrow, so be ready and bring only the essentials."

Neji decided that since he had already had a proper "acquaintance" with everyone he decided that it was time for him to take his leave. Haku saw Neji leaving and chose to follow him. "Why are you following me?" Neji asked him with slight fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I 'm creepy. It's just that I live next to you I guess if you live here." Neji wondered why he had seen moving trucks next door to his house. "Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow on the field trip right?" "Yeah, so good night and i'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow.

The next morning Neji had all his neseccities packed and ready to go, so he left his home and headed immediately to school. Hoping to see Haku he wasn't paying attention and tripped, dropping all of his luggage.

He didn't expect it but a familiar figure walked up to him and helped him pick them up. "Haku …" Neji didn't even know what to say. "Thanks." He said in a patient unsuspecting voice. "No problem at all."

Haku and Neji talked all the way to school and ended up learning a lot about each other and being even closer friends. "I don't know anything about the others in our trip class." "Don't worry they are'nt all that fascinating once you get to know them"

Haku just chuckled and flashed a smile at Neji. While they went into the biology room they realized that everyone except Ino and Deidara were already there. "Where are Ino and Deidara a-" He was cut off by Deidara kicking the door open. "Yeah, yeah I know, were late but it seems that Ino thinks she can drink 15 beers in 5 minutes and be perfectly fine in the morning so can we keep this moving." He came in dragging Ino behind him.

"Alright now that everyone is here I think we can go." Kurenai had obviously lost her patience. They all got on the boat and left.

It was very slippery and smelled of fish and chum all over the boat. Kurenai was hitting on the captain of the boat, Neji and Haku sat together and talked together.

Ino and Deidara were talking about what the "house" was up to. Tenten and Temari acted like they were the only intelligent females on board, talking about what animals they were going to study before anything else. They sailed off until they all went to sleep from exhaustion.

Well, how was that? Don't be shy but don't be mean. Can't wait until I get the next chapter down.

Bye-bye.


End file.
